Jump Crosser
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: Ciel Saitou is a young Vanguard Fighter with a not so easy life style. One day, she encounters a strange symbol in an abandoned warehouse and falls through it. When she wakes up, she finds out that she's in the world of Cray and everyone is fighting against an unknown force that wants to destroy Cray and control all of its inhabitants. Blaster Blade X OC
1. Vanguard Center

_**(Enter "Monochrome No Kiss" Black Butler Opening as opening)  
**_

* * *

**~Call I: Vanguard Center~**

? : There she is!

? : Hurry! Get her!

Three large and male figures ran towards the running smaller female figure running away from them. That smaller figure is me; Ciel Kuro Saitou. This is a normal occurrence for me; go out and take a look at Cardfights, and then get chased by these three guys. Being a 16 year old kid verses three older guys seems hard, but they never met me.

I ran into a dark alleyway and as always, they followed. I jumped over the trash cans in my way with ease as they only crashed them over. I turned around and saw that the guys had shards of broken glass they had gotten from the alleyway and accidentally scrapped my elbow on a piece of metal. I pulled up my sleeve and saw a three inched scar and ran faster. Then I saw a tall wire fence up ahead and slowed down slightly. Then I stuck the front of my foot into one of the holes and started climbing the fence like it was nothing. When I got to the top, I jumped down and ran off, hearing the struggling trio in the distance.

I turned three corners before stopping and held my elbow. Then I made my way down several blocks and reached an old abandoned factory with pieces of wood hammered on the entry way. I climbed through the hole and walked through the empty hallways. I climbed up the stairs to the roof top where a black tarp covered half the roof and an old black sofa, blue arm chair, bed with one pillow with a thin white sheet and a wooden desk sat under it.

I grabbed a box of matches and lit one up and lit the candles set on the desk and the black oil lamp I had next to the bed. In the light, I had pale skin with freckles on the nose and cheeks along with waist length dark red hair and brown eyes. I wore a pair of black shorts that reached above my mid thigh along with black and white stripped stockings and black hiking boots. I also wore a grey tight T-shirt with a black vest which was zipped up and the bottom reached my mid-ribs. On my arms were black and white stripped arm warmers that reached my elbows and black fingerless gloves. I also wore a black and grey baseball hat and black goggles hung loosely around my neck.

I walked over to the desk and sat down and opened the drawer and pulled out a small medical kit. I opened it and pulled out a disinfectant and sprayed it on my scar. I winced slightly and pulled out the medical tape and wrapped it around my arm. I stood back up and walked over to the edge and sat down to watch the city's lights shine.

I was new to the game called "Cardfight Vanguard", but easily picked up on its rules as if I was born to it. I had no deck, but I did have a clan favorite; Royal Paladins. I first got into it a few days ago when a group of local underground fighters were fighting some guy called Kai Toshiki who apparently was trying to help his kidnapped friend. I had neither cards nor money, so I just watched the cardfights that took place. **_*…I wish I did have a deck though, at least my life wouldn't be so dull.*_**

Eventually, I decided to look around the factory as I always do and walked back to the stair case, oil lamp in hand; going from the top to the bottom. When I got to the basement I thought I saw something red in a room I check every night. When I took a second look inside, my eyes went wide.

Painted on the ground was a red Vanguard circle.

Me: How's that…No one comes here, why is it here?

I walked towards the edge and knelt down on it. I touched the edge I felt no paint on it so it felt like it was apart of the floor. I looked at the center and there was a pair black and white fingerless gloves with red gems on the knuckles and a Vanguard card under it. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked toward the center and picked up the gloves and card. I examined the gloves and then the card which was blank, and I mean it, it was blank. Nothing was on it at all, only the back side was there. When I stood back up, the circle started glowing bright red. As soon as I tried to run, I found myself frozen as the circle's edge came close to my feet and then stopped.

Me: W-What the?

Then the glow got brighter and I covered my eyes to block it, but it seemed like the light shone even through my closed eyes and the last thing I remember was going limp and everything going black.

Normal POV…

Ciel lay unconscious for several minutes before she woke up and looked around as she slowly got up, only to see herself in the woods. She looked around in shock and slight fear.

Ciel: What is this place?

Ciel walked around for a short time and tried to call out to anyone who might be around, but no luck. Hours pasted by when she saw the sun rise behind her.**_ *Alright Ciel, think… The sun normally rises in the East and sets in the West…* _**She looked behind her, then to her left.

Ciel: Then that means North is this way. If I'm right, there might be a road or a city up that way.

**_*At least that's what I think…*_** She sighed as she walked North. After a few steps, she felt something slice her back. She yelped as she gripped it and saw blood on her hand. She looked around at what might have caused it and felt another slice on her right shoulder. She yelled again and turned around in time to see a pair of red eyes glaring at her. Her eyes went wide in fear as she took off running as fast as she could; slicing now occurring on her back, shoulders, legs, arms, hips and finally her area between her neck and shoulder. At that last slice, she fell to the ground and couldn't move. She tried to stand back up, but she fell to the ground and saw the pair of red eyes once again. Anger started to fill her body and she grabbed a rock near by and threw it.

Ciel: GET AWAY FROM ME!

She heard the rock hit something and the eyes disappeared. She breathed harshly and turned over on her back.

Ciel: Well…that went…well…

? : Oh man! Oh man! OH MAN! Are you okay?

Ciel's head turned to her left and her eyes went wide. Standing next to her was a young kid in dark blue and yellow armor riding a dark blue and yellow beetle and a dog with blue and white fur. She recognized them as "Bringer of Good Luck Epona" and "Wingal". The sight of those two got Ciel sitting up and her back against a rock as she tried to scoot further away. **_*This CANNOT be happening! Those two are just cards! How is that even possible?* _**Then a striking pain came to the injury on her neck and she grabbed it tightly. The voice from before, Epona, looked in fear.

Epona: OH MAN! That looks like it hurts! (Turns to Wingal) Wingal, you stay here; I'll go get Blade-Sama!

**_*Blade-Sama?*_** Without another word, Epona ran off. Wingal shook his head and sat next to Ciel.

Wingal: Sorry about him, are you okay ma'am.

Ciel: …Yeah…

Wingal: That's good, so, what's your name?

Ciel: …Ciel…Ciel Saitou.

Wingal: Ciel? Hey, are you a "Shadow Paladin" or something?

Ciel: "Shadow Paladin"? No…Am I on…Cray?

Several yards away…

At the moment, four men were standing in a clearing speaking amongst themselves. There was "Knight of the Harp, Tristan", "Solitary Knight Gancelot", "Knight of Silence, Gallatin", and "Blaster Blade" leading the group. Blade was barley into the conversation as he cleaned his sword with a blue piece of fabric and was sitting on a tree stump. He was so tuned out of the conversation; he failed to notice someone was calling him.

Tristan: Blade, snap out of it.

Blade looked up at Tristan with an annoyed look on his face.

Blade: What?

Tristan: I was just wondering if there's anything out here at all, I mean we've been outside all day and nothing popped up.

Then Gallatin pulled out a small chalk board and wrote something down in white chalk and showed it to Blade. (AN: **This** means writing on the chalk board)

Gallatin: **Oblivious much?**

Blade: Very. (Turns back to Tristan) And Tristan, just because we've been out here all day does not mean that nothing is out here. Besides, I've heard twenty witness accounts claiming that there were attacks here.

Tristan: With everything going on now, I'm not surprised if all of them over exaggerated.

Blade only sighed and continued to clean his sword. **_*I should have just continued to ignore him…*_**

Gallatin: **One of them being Gordon.**

Tristan: Just because he's called "Knight of Truth" doesn't mean he's right about the account.

Epona: BLADE-SAMA!

The four turned and saw Epona coming towards the four, worry and fear in his eyes. Blade stood up and faced the young knight as Epona stopped in front of him.

Blade: What is it Epona?

Epona: There was just an attack! A young woman was sliced and she's in really bad condition; Wingal is with her right now, but we need to hurry NOW!

Everyone soon got their weapons ready and readied to go.

Blade: Lead the way.

Ciel & Wingal…

Wingal stared at Ciel in confusion for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

Wingal: What are you talking about? Of course you're on Cray.

He said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yet, Ciel became shocked as she looked away, her hat covering her stunned eyes. **_*I'm…on Cray?...How?*_** Soon, realization hit Wingal and his eyes went wide.

Wingal: You're not from here…are you?

Ciel: …No…I'm from Earth.

A pain emitted from her injuries and she gripped her shoulders tightly and she leaned against the rock.

Wingal: C-Ciel?

Ciel: Oh man…I can barley see…

Her eyes started to close and then she fell into unconsciousness. Wingal placed a paw on her shoulder and tried to wake her up.

Wingal: Ciel? Ciel! Ciel wake up!

Epona: WINGAL!

Wingal looked up and saw Epona with Blade, Gancelot, Tristan, and Gallatin running behind him.

Gancelot: What happened?

Wingal: She just fainted! We gotta get her back to the palace now!

Blade: Gancelot, take her back to the palace. (Looks towards Wingal) Wingal, you go with him. Everyone else will remain here with me and search the area.

Everyone: Yes sir.

Then Blade picked up Ciel gently and lifted her onto Gancelot's horse and Gancelot placed his cape over her as he put his arm behind her back and his hand on her shoulder. When she was secure, Gancelot galloped off with Wingal following close behind. Meanwhile, Blade turned towards the rest of the group.

Blade: Search the area. Be thorough but quick. We will meet back at the palace at an hour after noon.

Everyone: Yes sir.

Gancelot…

**_*I have to hurry, I can feel her body getting colder.*_** Gancelot quickened his horses pace as he and Wingal raced through the forest and finally came to a street in the city and turned a sharp right towards a large white and dark blue castle; quickly dodging people and other horse riders as the two made their way towards the palace. As they advanced closer, the draw bridge at the entrance started to lower at the sight of the two and they crossed right when the bridge stopped lowering. The two were then met by a young woman wearing a light green dress and had slightly darker mint green hair, Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine.

Elaine: Gancelot? Wingal? W-What happened?

Gancelot: We don't have much time to explain, we need you to help this girl, now.

Back with Blade…

Blade walked through the woods looking for whatever attacked the girl from before. As he walked on, he felt something off, not about the area, but the girl from before. She was not like anyone he'd ever seen before. This made him stop in his tracks for a moment and think. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms to think for a moment. **_*I don't think she's from this world…but.* _**He raised his hand in a light blue flash, a deck of "Cardfight Vanguard" cards rested in his hand. **_*It's possible…but how? And Why?...Whoever she is, she might know what's happening to Cray…*_**

* * *

**_(Enter Ouran High School Host Club Opening as ending)  
_**

* * *

**JG: HA! That's right! I have written a Blaster Blade X OC Fanfiction! I started this first, because I was bored an the idea came to me, second, if you search the character selector, THERE ARE NO NAMES OF THE CARDS LIKE BLASTER BLADE OR THE OTHERS TTATT! So I declare this the first of many! XD Please review!  
**


	2. Cray Crisis

**__****(Enter "Monochrome No Kiss" Black Butler Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Call II: Cray Crisis~**

Noon…the palace…

Blade walked through the halls of the hospital where the girl from before was said to be resting; Wingal walking behind him. Silence filled the area around the before Blade spoke, calm, tired, and curious.

Blade: Wingal? Did the girl say anything about herself before she passed out?

Wingal: She said her name was Ciel and she was from Earth.

At this, Blade stopped and turned around with wide eyes and surprise in his voice.

Blade: Earth? How is that possible?

Wingal: I'm not sure, she looked really shocked so I guess even she doesn't know.

? : Perhaps she knows what happened _before_ she came to Cray.

The two looked ahead of them and saw Alfred, the King and another person behind him. Blade had heard of him being called, "Great Silver Fang Garmore", the supposed leader of the famous Gold Paladin clan further East near the Dragon Empire. At the sight of Alfred, the two straightened up.

Alfred: At ease you two, I'm only here to check on our young guest.

Blade: I see… (Turns head to Garmore) and Garmore, correct?

Garmore: Yes, I'm here to check on her as well. I was originally here to visit, my old friend Alfred.

At that moment, the door to their right opened and Elaine looked at the four and spoke up.

Elaine: Are you here to see the girl?

Alfred: Yes, is she alright?

Elaine: She's sleeping right now; she might wake up soon so I suppose you can come in and see her.

Alfred nodded and walked into the room with Garmore, Blade, and Wingal following behind him. Inside was Ciel laying on the hospital bed with bandages on her arms, and one around her neck and her hat resting on the nightstand next to the bed. When Blade saw her, he saw something on the center of her collar bone, just above her heart. It was a black Vanguard circle about the size of two quarters. Blade raised an eyebrow and thought back for a short moment. **_*That wasn't on her before…*_** Just then Garmore placed his pointer finger on the circle and thought for a moment.

Garmore: …The circle is ice cold.

Then he touched her shoulder for a few minutes before putting his hand to his chin.

Garmore: The rest of her body is warm…I have a feeling I know what's going on here…but for my theory to be right, she needs to wake up.

Ciel: …nnn…

Blade: Guess you'll get your wish.

Ciel slowly started to open her eyes and covered them quickly from the sudden light adjustment.

Ciel: Where am I?

Wingal: Ciel!

Blade: Good to see you awake.

Ciel slowly sat up with some help from Garmore. Ciel put her hand to her head and blinked several times to adjust to the light and finally got used to it. She looked up at all the eyes staring at her and broke the silence.

Ciel: What's going on?

Alfred: I understand you're confused, allow me to explain. You are currently in the nation of United Sanctuary on Cray. I am Alfred, the ruler of the Royal Paladins. (Gestures to Garmore) This is Garmore, the ruler of the Golden Paladins. (Gestures to Wingal and Blade) I assume you know Wingal, but this is Blade.

Ciel: Okay…now, what attacked me then? If you know…

Alfred: I wish I could answer; all we know is that there are beings not from Cray attacking and kidnapping inhabitants of Cray. I have no doubt that whatever attacked you was one of those beings.

Ciel nodded in understanding and Wingal jumped onto the bed and sat next to her.

Wingal: We were in the area looking for them after reports of attacks were heard.

Ciel: Okay…

Garmore put a hand to his chin and smiled at her and walked next to her.

Garmore: Ciel right? Lovely name.

Ciel: Thanks.

Garmore: Now, would you happen to be a Card Fighter?

Ciel: (Blushes and looks away) No, I just got into the game, but I do know the rules.

Garmore: (Points to the Vanguard circle) Because that gave me a small idea on what's going on.

Ciel tried to look at what he was pointing at and saw a small mirror next to her hat and picked it up. When she saw the mark, her eyes went wide. **_*How did that?* _**She looked up at Garmore who was still smiling.

Ciel: …What idea exactly?

Garmore: For that, we need to have a Cardfight.

Blade: Garmore, not that I doubt your idea, but you heard her, she's never had a Cardfight before.

Garmore: Then I'll teach her as we play.

Blade: Yeah, well, she's still in bad shape.

Ciel: I actually feel fine.

Alfred thought for a moment and looked at Garmore who nodded his head. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

Alfred: Alright, but only if you do feel well.

Ciel: I feel fine.

Alfred: (Nods) Blade, Wingal, please escort Ciel to the Card Chamber.

Blade and Wingal nodded and Blade helped Ciel stand up as she put her cap back on her head. The three then left the room and walked to a large light blue colored door. Blade opened it and Ciel's jaw dropped. Inside the room were many shelves filled with cards in glass cases. Standing in the center looking at the cards was a young man about two inches taller than Ciel with blond hair and glasses, "Little sage Marron". He smiled and walked towards the three.

Marron: Hi Blade-Sama, Wingal-San.

Blade: Hey Marron, listen, this kid, Ciel, needs to make herself a deck, can you help her out?

Marron: Sure thing.

Then Blade turned around and started to leave when Wingal spoke up.

Wingal: You're not staying?

Blade: No, I still have reports to confirm, I'll met up with you guys later.

And with that, Blade walked out of the room and Ciel turned to see a still smiling Marron.

Marron: He seems like a cold guy, but he's a big softie on the inside.

Ciel: I can tell…

Marron: So, let's get started.

A few minutes later…

Alfred and Garmore waited outside behind the palace, waiting for Ciel, Wingal, and Blade to return. The area was a large training area with a grass and tree rim around the rectangular shape on the large field. Alfred looked down at Garmore who was sitting against a tree, hands behind his head, eyes closed, and a smile on his face.

Alfred: So…why did you challenge Ciel to a fight?

Garmore: All in good time my friend.

Alfred: …and you're sure that your "Theory" is right?

Garmore: I'm positive. (Opens eyes) They're here.

Alfred looked behind him and saw Ciel and Wingal walking towards them, Ciel with a deck of cards in her hands. When they approached him, Garmore stood up and Alfred spoke.

Alfred: Where's Blade?

Wingal: He said he had reports to co-

Blade: I'm here.

Then everyone turned to see Blade coming towards them.

Garmore: Glad you could join us.

Blade just nodded and leaned against a tree. Then Garmore gestured for Ciel to follow him and she did.

Garmore: Go to the opposite side of this field.

Ciel: Okay.

Once the two were at opposite sides of the field, they each pulled out their own decks. Ciel looked around for something to place the deck on and found nothing.

Garmore: Calm down Ciel, just say this, "Rise Cardfight".

Ciel: Rise Cardfight?

At that moment, a light blue light emitted in front of Ciel's feet and a light green light emitted in front of Garmore's feet. In seconds, the two had a small table, reaching their waists, and the game mat of the game on top. The only difference was height and color; Garmore's being light green with white rims and Ciel's being black with grey rims. Ciel stared in shock as Garmore looked through his deck.

Garmore: Ciel, when you say "Rise Cardfight", it makes these game tables appear in front of the player.

Ciel: Ohhh, I get it now…

Garmore: You know what to do now right?

Ciel: Huh? Oh yeah, pick a Grade 0 from the deck and place it face down on the Vanguard Circle.

Garmore nodded and just as Ciel was about to look, she realized that the gloves from before were now on her hands. **_*…Those must be here for the fight.*_** She looked through her deck and placed a card face down, as did Garmore.

Garmore: Now, Ciel, when the game starts, your spirit will be removed from your body and placed within the body of your Vanguard. Therefore; the soul you still have in the body will be changed into an Avatar.

Ciel: Avatar?

Garmore: That's right; the Avatar is the hand that moves the cards to where you want them to be.

Ciel: Okay…that makes sense.

Garmore: Now, before we start, do you need to redraw?

**_*Redraw?...Oh yeah, at the beginning of every fight, the players have the choice of discarding and redrawing any number of cards.*_** Ciel looked at her hand and pulled out two cards.

Ciel: I'll redraw two.

Garmore: Very well.

After she redrew two cards, Ciel nodded and the two readied themselves to begin.

Ciel & Garmore: Stand up, Vanguard!

Garmore: Ride, "Spring Breeze Messenger"!

Ciel: Ride, "Barcgal"!

In that instant, Ciel felt a tug in her chest and everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she saw a warrior dressed in white and gold rimmed armor, but the face looked similar to Garmore's. Ciel looked behind her and saw her body with glowing black eyes and an expressionless face. She glanced behind the warrior and saw Garmore with glowing green eyes and the same expression. **_*So…This is what it feels like to be the Vanguard…*_** She looked down at her self and saw she had become "Barcgal".

Ciel: Amazing…

Garmore: Sure is, things are only more amazing when you see them from another point of view. Now, why don't I go first to show you the ropes.

Ciel: S-Sure.

Garmore: Very well then, draw.

The Avatar drew a card and Garmore thought long and hard before playing.

Garmore: …I ride, "Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth"!

Then a warrior with red and yellow armor appeared in front of "Spring Breeze Messenger" and had Garmore's face.

Garmore: Now my Messenger's skill activates, when a "Gold Paladin" rides it, it moves to the Rear Guard.

Then the messenger took a few steps backwards.

Garmore: End of turn.

* * *

**_(Enter Ouran High School Host Club Opening as ending)_**

* * *

**JG: I don't know why, but I want to reply to the reviews I got.  
**

SilverNeria**: XD I was wondering when someone would notice that I use openings and endings.  
**

Kaiser's Apprentice**: Yes it does. Once I found out that "Blaster Blade" Wasn't a character in the thingy, I was really mad.  
**

**JG: Okay, if you don't know the cards, look them up, they are real. Review pleaz! X3  
**


	3. Face Off Part I

_**(Enter "Monochrome No Kiss" Black Butler Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Call III: Face Off Part I~**

Ciel nodded and the cards in her hand flashed in front of her face and selected the one on the far right.

Ciel: I ride "Young Pegasus Knight"!

Then a Pegasus wearing gold armor appeared with a young figure sitting on it. The figure had similar gold armor, but the face of the usual young man was Ciel's face and body.

Ciel: With "Barcgal"'s skill, I move him to Rear Guard. Then I call "Dream Painter" to Rear Guard!

Then a young boy wearing green with transparent green wings appeared next to Barcgal.

Ciel: Now his skill activates! When I have a "Royal Paladin" vanguard, I can choose one "Royal Paladin" from my hand and place it into my Soul.

As she said, the Avatar pulled out one card and placed it underneath the Vanguard.

**Ciel's Field:**

"**Young Pegasus Knight": Vanguard**

"**Barcgal": Behind Vanguard**

"**Dream Painter": Right side of "Barcgal"**

**Ciel's current hand: 3**

**Soul: 1**

**Garmore's Field:**

"**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth": Vanguard**

"**Spring Breeze Messenger": Behind Vanguard**

**Garmore's current hand: 5**

**Soul: 0**

Garmore: Impressive. Are you sure this is your first Cardfight?

Ciel: Uh, to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing...I just thought it's skill would be useful somehow.

Blade gave her a look of shock and placed a hand to his head in frustration. _***Oh, she is very new to this whole thing...***_ Alfred glanced at Blade and chuckled. Wingal simply shook his head and smiled. Garmore actually had a look of interest on his face. Ciel simply sweat dropped and the card she rode flashed in front of her face. She read it's effect and blinked several times._** *...Oh...Well, that's useful.***_

Ciel: Okay...let's do this. I attack with "Young Pegasus Knight" boosted by "Barcgal"!

**Young Pegasus Knight 6K + Barcgal 4K = 10K**

Ciel: And not only that, but my Vanguard's skill is that if a card has been transferred to the Soul, I can add 3K to it's attack power!

**Young Pegasus Knight 10K + 3K = 13K**

Then the Vanguard, Ciel, ran towards Garmore's Vanguard, sword raised and ready to attack.

Ciel: Drive Trigger!

Nothing. Then she raised her sword and slashed down on Garmore who winced slightly. He checked his damage trigger and there was nothing. Ciel retreated back to her original post and remained where she was; signaling that she ended her turn. Wingal smiled at her small achievement, but Blade and Alfred glanced at each other in caution. Alfred was the first to look back to the fight. _***He's waiting for something...***_Blade looked back to the battle, equal concern on his face. Garmore smiled and drew his card.

Garmore: I ride "Charging Chariot Knight"!

Then a man wearing white armor and riding a white and gold chariot with two large wolves hooked up to it appeared. The face appeared as Garmore's and the cards in his hand were flashed in front of his face. He selected two and called them.

Garmore: I call two "Sacred Guardian Beasts Nemean Lion" to my Rear Guard Circles.

Then two large white lions wearing red and gold armor appeared an roared at their opponents. Making them step back, even Ciel. _***T-Those things are really big...* **_Garmore smirked as Ciel stepped back and continued his turn.

**Garmore's Field:**

"**Charging Chariot Knight": Vanguard**

"**Spring Breeze Messenger": Behind Vanguard**

"**Sacred Guardian Beasts Nemean Lion": Left and Right of Vanguard**

**Garmore's current hand: 4**

**Soul: 1**

**Damage: 1**

Garmore: First I'll strike with my first Lion on the Vanguard.

The lion to the right roared and pounced at Ciel. Fear spread across her face as she quickly pulled out a guard unit.

Ciel: I guard with "Bringer of Good Luck Epona"!

The small warrior stood proud and was destroyed by the lion's attack. _***Sorry Epona...* **_Then she realized the other lion's attack and yelled as she quickly used her other unit. Another Epona. Epona was destroyed and Ciel sighed and looked at Garmore who was still smiling. She swallowed hard and looked at her current hand of one and her face went pale. All that was left was a Grade 3. She looked up at Garmore who was preparing for an attack.

Garmore: Now I attack with "Charging Chariot Knight" boosted by "Spring Breeze Messenger"!

**Charging Chariot Knight 8K + Spring Breeze Messenger 5K = 13K**

Then the large chariot charged forward and Garmore tossed the large spear in his hand right at her and hit her chest. She yelped and gripped her heart tightly. _***That...That was so...real...***_ Her eyes flashed with fear as she remained where she was. The damage trigger flashed by her face, no trigger. Blade looked at her with slight worry. She's never had a Cardfight before, let alone a fight on Cray. The damage feels real, so that might cause her to surrender the fight early; on Cray, surrendering is called "Yield". He watched as her body heaved raspy breaths, still trying to calculate what had happened. Her head shook and she drew her own card. She gritted her teeth, another Grade 3.

**Ciel's Field:**

"**Young Pegasus Knight": Vanguard**

"**Barcgal": Behind Vanguard**

"**Dream Painter": Right of "Barcgal"**

**Current Hand: 2**

**Soul: 1**

**Damage: 1**

Ciel took a deep breath, then she spoke.

Ciel: I choose to attack with "Young Pegasus Knight" boosted by "Barcgal"!

**Young Pegasus Knight 6K + Barcgal 4K = 10K**

Ciel raised her sword and struck Garmore.

Ciel: Drive trigger!

Another Epona, a critical trigger. Ciel smiled as she showed it to her opponent. Garmore seemed surprised for a second, but smiled and checked his triggers, only a draw trigger. He drew his card and Ciel returned to where she was. Garmore looked at her for a second before drawing his card and smiled.

Garmore: I ride "Great Silver Wolf, Garmore"!

Then in a light green flash, the true for of Garmore appeared, blades shining and a look of determination on his face. Ciel looked stunned for a second and shook her head.

**Garmore's Field:**

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore: Vanguard**

**Spring Breeze Messenger: Behind Vanguard**

"**Sacred Guardian Beast Nemean Lion: Left and Right of Vanguard**

**Current Hand: 5**

**Soul: 2**

**Damage: 3**

Blade kept staring at Ciel, hoping that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Garmore: Now I'll strike with one of my Lions.

The first lion prepared for an attack and Ciel braced for impact. She felt the hard slice go down her chest as she yelped. Then she checked her damage trigger and got nothing. Then she felt the second attack and managed to hold back her yell. She checked her damage again and again, nothing. She looked up at Garmore and he prepared for an attack.

Garmore: Now I'll attack with my Vanguard!

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 10K + Spring Breeze Messenger 5K = 15K**

Ciel reacted quickly and used her only guard unit, Epona. Garmore checked his twin drive and there was nothing. He returned to his side of the field and nodded, motioning her to go ahead. Ciel sighed and hesitantly drew her card with her eyes glued shut. She slowly reopened them and her eyes went wide. Her expression soon became determined as she spoke.

Ciel: I ride the one blade of justice, I ride "Blaster Blade"!

Then a black light engulfed her and soon after wards, the original form of "Blaster Blade" appeared with a few of Ciel's features. Such as a female body, brown eyes, and red hair coming out of the helmet sides.

* * *

**JG: Yayz! I hope I did good on the first part of the fight. And Thanks to "Hard Tack" for the advice. Read and Review!**


End file.
